Psychic
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Gabriella wants to know how Troy really feels about her. She finally takes the advice of her friends and goes to a psychic. Will she like what the crystal ball shows? Based on the song. T&G R


**Psychic**

One shot- I hope this pleases you!

Summary: Gabriella wants to know how Troy really feels about her. She finally takes the advice of her friends and goes to a psychic. Will she like what the crystal ball shows? Based on the song. TxG R&R!

'Psychic' by Vanessa Hudgens – Cute song:)

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing.

* * *

Hey there! The name's Gabriella Montez and I'm dateless for this year's Valentine's day dance. I _could_ get a date, it's just not the date I want. You're probably wondering, who's the guy? Maybe you aren't but I'll tell you anyways. It's Troy. Yes, Troy as in Troy Bolton, my best friend.

All my friends know I like him. Heck, I think he might know I like him, but he won't do anything about. Actually, he sometimes does things that make me think he feels the same way.

_Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't  
There's times when he proves it then times when he won''t  
_

Like when we're walking he'll reach for my hand and just hold it. Or the fact that when something is on my mind, he knows. He always knows how to make me smile or laugh. Maybe these are just little things and they don't mean anything, but to me they kind of do.

My friends agree with me. Well, the girls do so they might not count. Anyways

_  
Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels  
I guess what's killing me is just not knowin_

I'm being quite well… indecisive with my decisions. I don't know if I should continue waiting for him or if I should just listen to my friends' idea. This is the craziest thing but I'm desperate.

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it_

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi always tell me to just go for it. They're my best girlfriends by the way. Sometimes I think they might just be annoyed so they want me to go there. But if they feel that way, their boyfriends must feel that way too.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason tell me the same thing. They really want me to see that weird psychic. I don't even know who he or she is. I guess I'm gonna go for it. I reach for my cell phone and dial Taylor's number.

_But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know_

"Gabi, you mean you really wanna do it?" She asked me with excitement.

I laughed, "Yeah, Tay. Tell the others because I wanna go today."

"Today?!" She asked.

"Well, duh. I mean how busy are they anyways? Just tell them because I wanna go."

"Uh, okay… I'll call them. I'll call you when it's ready." She said then hung up.

I hung up too. "When it's ready?" I asked myself. I simply shook it off and waited for Taylor to call me back.

* * *

"Tay, I'm not so sure about this anymore." I told her. I don't know, this place looks scary.

She rolled her eyes, "Just go, I'll be back when you're finished."

"What?! You're not staying?!" I asked her. I feel like I'm panicking over nothing.

She sighed and hugged me, "Just relax, everything's gonna be fine."

I nodded and she walked away.

"Hello?" I asked looking around. Suddenly a person came out. "Hello child." This man or woman greeted me with a Jamaican accent.

Oh my goodness, it's wearing a dress so I think she's a girl. But good Lord she looks like Chad!

"H-Hi," I managed nervously.

"Hello Gabriella, I'm Cha-," She laughed nervously, "Madame Cha Cha." She nodded, "Yes, Cha Cha, like the dance."

I looked around awkwardly. "Okay," I told her, quickly getting to the point. "Well, I really like my friend-"

"Troy?" She asked and I felt my eyes go wide.

I nodded vigorously, "Y-yeah! How'd you know? Oh…" I laughed- she's psychic duh.

She smiled so I continued. "Well, I like him a lot, but he doesn't seem to know. Sometimes I think he's just a flirt or maybe I'm just thinking what I want it to be."

_If he's for real won't you please let me know  
Or is he just playin, what's your magic card show_

She nodded, "If I look in de magic cards, I see good future wit ye two."

I tried to peek but she wouldn't let me. "U-um, will he ever ask me out? Will we last? Wait, d-does he even feel the same way?" I asked.

"Slow down, child!" She exclaimed and I blushed, "One question at a time."

_Something bout when he's here makes me not see so clear  
Does your crystal ball show any lovin at all_

"What does it show?" I asked her.

She squinted, "I tink I need my assistant." She put her finger up and spoke again, "One moment."

She shook her bag and a small girl with glasses came. She reminded me so much of Kelsi.

"Is dis good?" Madame Cha Cha asked her assistant. The assistant nodded, "Yes!"

She smiled at me before she left.

I looked at her impatiently, "Well?"

"Well…" Madame Cha Cha started, "He definitely loves you like you love him."

I grinned, I love him a lot.

_I know this must seem so desperate  
But desperate is what I've become_

"What else does it say? I'm sorry if I seem desperate but I really need to know."

She moved her hands around the crystal ball not responding to me.

"Is he gonna ask me to the dance at least?" I asked her and she still didn't respond.

I was going to ask her again but fog seemed to come around. I started coughing and waving my arms around to move the smoke away.

When I looked at Madame Cha Cha she was grinning at me. I could barely see her clearly because the fog was still going on. "Is he? Or are we just meant to be friends?"

_I'll do anything to know I'm the only one  
Anything to get the truth from you_

She spoke again but her voice got deeper and she lost the accent. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Huh?" She took off the costume and revealed that she was actually a he! It is Chad! "This is so stupid… I don't want to be here anymore! I'm leaving."

Before I could fully yell at Chad for making me feel so stupid, the fog went away and a figure appeared. I gasped.

"Gabriella, will you go to the dance with me?" I smiled my perfect smile at him and nodded.

"Yes," I went to hug him but I stopped. It's just going to be the dance again.

Troy smiled, he looked like he knew what I was thinking. "And will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded as I bit my lip. I can't believe he just asked me!

"You should believe it." He smiled at me while he came closer to me.

I felt myself coming closer myself and I tilted my head. He just read my mind! "How'd you-"

His lips pressed onto mine. I stood there like an idiot until I finally warmed into the soft kiss. I reacted fully by giving all my emotion. I let him know that I truly do love him. I felt his hands go on my hips so I rested mine on his shoulders. We let go with all smiles.

"Chad's not the only one who's psychic." He told me with his gentle voice.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I'm glad I got to see the psychic. Remind me later to thank Chad and the others.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, ending didn't go how I wanted… but! Whatever. :) lol, okay please review! 


End file.
